Margarine
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: A little girl moves into Las Vegas and it seems she sees her dreams come true after the vaccination. So Margarine teams up with some friends to stop the nazi zombies from taking over her poor homeland. Once there, they'll encounter many references and of course Butters Stotch.
1. New Girl on the Block

On the 14th of May in Las Vegas, the four children were watching a video of South Park: Cartman Gets An Anal Probe.

(On Television)

Stan: What's a dildo, Kenny?

Kenny: Mmph mmmph mmrm mrmmph mmmph!

(Stan and Cartman laugh until Ike comes along)

Cartman: Yah, that's what Kyle's little brother is alright.

(Kyle swings Ike to hit Cartman in the face)

Ike: Hehehehehehe...

Stan: Dude, that kick's ass!

Kyle: Yeah! Check this one out! Ready, Ike? Kick the Baby!

Ike: Don't kick the baby!

Kyle: Kick the Baby! (Kicks Ike into the mailboxes)

(Outside of the Television)

The Four Children: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Xander: Whoa, I like the part where Kyle's brother knocks over the mailboxes!

Roderick: Me too! Besides, I love it when Kenny gets hits by the UFO's laser!

Sienna: I can get to the part for you, guys. (Skips to the part with Kenny's death)

(On TV)

(Kyle throws a rock at the UFO and it shoots a laser at Kenny)

Kenny: Waaaaah! (Lands on the ground)

Stan: OMG! They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards! Come back here! (The UFO leaves into outer space)

(Outside of the Television)

Roderick: Thank god, we're watching the syndicated version of this show on Debmar Mercury!

The Four Children: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Hears the doorbell ring)

Mailman: MAIL CALL! (Gives Frederica the letter after she opens the door)

Xander: What's this! (Reads the letter from a new neighbor)

*We've moved into the neighborhood in Paris so come visit us!*

The kids were surprised to see a new neighbor moving to Paris. So they went towards the house to see if he or she would play with them.

(Roderick knocks on the new neighbor's door)

Little Girl: Hello?

The Four Kids: Hello, little girl.

Little Girl: My name's Margarine. But you can call me Marge for short.

Xander: Hey, Marge. I'm Sanderson and these girls are Rack, Shack, and Benny. So thanks for moving! Bye!

Margarine: We have boardgames inside!

(The kids paused feeling unfamiliar with Margarine until Roderick spoke)

Roderick: Forgive that my fat ass friend here, Marge. He's being a horrible jerk.

Xander: Don't call me fat! I'm just a bit chunky that's all...

Margarine: You look like a chunky lady to us. Were you born that way?

Xander: Well... (Sighs) I was for no apparent reason unlike my mom.

Roderick: Your mother thinks you're pissing everyone off!

Margarine: Well come on in, my friends!

Xander: Okay! Okay! Don't be such a bitch!


	2. Checkers

The kids headed inside Margarine's house and started playing a game of checkers.

Benjamin: Mrrmph! What's taking you so long? I cannot take this anymore!

Xander: What the hell did you say, mister muffle mouth?

Roderick: Is there any point with something?

Benjamin: Mmph mmph! Make your move, god!

Sienna: He said for you to take your move.

Xander: Benny, you are so gay... I mean it!

Margarine: Well... Did you eat Soup Ala Smurf?

Xander: Hell, no! I was bad-tempered over little Benjamin Franklin.

Margarine: I don't think I love you, chubby piglet.

Xander: What did you say to me?

Roderick: Hey, we have to stick to checkers!

Xander: Alright, bastard. Let me beat you!

Sienna: You both shut the hell up!

Xander & Roderick: Fine! (Return to their game)

Benjamin: Errrr... I hate you guys...

Xander: I'll move right here. (moves his chip) Yeah!

Roderick: Hehe... (moves his chip over Xander's)

Xander: Oh my freaking god! I'm gonna kill you!

Roderick: Oh yeah! I win! I win! Oh yeah! Oh right! I win!

Xander: I'll cut up the board and shove it up your freaking ass!

Margarine's Mom: (Taps on Margarine's arm) Hey Sweetie, your sandwich is ready!

Margarine: You guys do another round. I gotta go eat my sandwich! (Walks to the kitchen)

Benjamin: Mmrm... It's time to go home, eh?

Roderick: Your right. We better go now, see you tomorrow, Marge!

(The children leave Margarine's house)

Margarine: Bye, friends! I love you all! Come on over tomorrow!

Roderick: We love you, too.

Xander: What did you say, Rod?

Roderick: Oh nothing... Let's go!

(The kids walked a little longer)

Margarine's Mom: Your friends are sweet, right?

Margarine: Yep... (Bites her sandwich)


	3. Time with Commercials

The last day of school is near and the girls are busy getting read for summer vacation. Margarine turned on the television for commercials. But it turns out the commercials are actual parodies from other commercials that featured toys that she'd always wanted for like years.

(On Television)

Announcer: Are you feeling unhappy and want depression to go away? Then here's a toy that can make feel good! It's Comfort Me Elmo!

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo feels very sad! (sniffs) Can you make help him feel better? (Boy hugs him) Awww...

Announcer: Comfort Me Elmo starts out feeling sad until you comfort him with love to make him happy! Squeeze his hand and he can ask what he really wants to make him happy with one of his favorite things that include him as well.

(Boy squeezes Comfort Me Elmo's hand)

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo wants a cookie!

(Boy gives Comfort Me Elmo a cookie)

Comfort Me Elmo: Mmm... Thank You!

(Boy squeezes Comfort Me Elmo's hand)

Comfort Me Elmo: Elmo wants a hug!

(Boy hugs Comfort Me Elmo)

Comfort Me Elmo: Awww... Thank You!

Boy: Is there anything he can do?

Announcer: Pull the string to make him dizzy.

Comfort Me Elmo: Whoa! (Spins) Elmo dizzy!

Boy: I hate you, Elmo! You cannot be tickled!

Announcer: Don't leave Comfort Me Elmo alone!

Comfort Me Elmo: OH! Elmo is lonely! (cries)

Announcer: Comfort Me Elmo. Available Now!

(Outside of Television)

Margarine: Oh My God... (Switches channels)

(On Television)

Announcer: From the makers of Pokemon, comes everyone's favorite creatures, Chinpokomon!

Kids: We Love Chinpokomon! (Laughs in Anime Style)

Announcer: You can collect them! Furrycat, Lambtron, Shoe, Donkeytron, Pengin, and More!

Kids: We All Love Chinpokomon! (Laughs in Anime Style Again)

Announcer: Chinpokomon! Available now!

Singer: CHINPOKOMON!

(Outside of Television)

Margarine: Oh my god... Enough Television for me...


End file.
